Cheu
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru and other couples. Just smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't think of a NAAAAAAAAAAAAAME! isn't that horrible? **

**disclaimor: I dont own it.**

**mylaptoisbeingscrewysothisistheimaginarylinethatseperatesitothestorysobehappyimdoingthis**

"What are you people talkin' about?" The blonde sat down with the others and called the waitress over.

"Our first." Kiba replied.

"Water please," Naruto said and the waitress to the order and left, "Your first what?Kiss?"

"Our first fuck, of course!" Ino called out and took another sip of her saké. "Mine was with Shika! Too bad he's on a mission, I could use one 'bout now."

"Yeah, mine was with Hinata. She's shy here, but in bed-woohooo!" Kiba exclaimed loudly making Hinata hush him before he said anything more.

"What about you Sakura?" Naruto asked and took the glass of water from the lady with a 'thank-you'.

She said something that nobody could hear and she repeated it, "Lee." Everyone looked at her to see if she was okay, Ino even put her and on Sakura's forehead.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked. The girl nodded meekly before asking Naruto.

Naruto looked away his face dusted pink with embarrasment. Kiba started laughing. "Dude you still a virgin?" Naruto's face became a darker red and and everyone else started laughing too.

"The look on your face Naruto!" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, well, I-I gotta go!" Naruto jumped out of the chair and ran out the door. Everyone laughed and went back into their conversation.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-

"Dobe."

"Well, you don't have to be so mean! Teme," Naruto sat on the pale boy's lap and looked at him in the eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." The pale boy's hand went up to Naruto's tan face. Naruto smiled softly and reached up his hand and put it on the bigger one.

"You do, too," He whispered. "Wait- Don't change the subject on me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled and pushed Naruto up to go to the bathroom. Naruto sat on the couch for a minute before getting up. He walked through the hallway and got to a secret door where he opened it and went up stairs entering in a bedroom.

He shuffled across the red carpeted floor to the drawers on the dresser and going through them.

"No...no...no...nooo...YES!" Naruto looked at the clothes he threw all over the floor and shrugged. He'll clean it up later. Undressing from his usual black tee-shirt and orange pants, he redressed into a small tight black leather shirt and leather shorts that showed lots of his thighs, complete with slippers that look like fox claws. He did a few hands seals and popped out were fox ears and tail with white tips.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he messed up his hair and gave himself a thumbs up before leaving to go back down stairs.

Going back the way he came he jumped over the back of the couch and waited for Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke leaned over his face.

"Waiting for you..." Naruto purred and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss.

"The way you look now you certainly, don't look like a virgin." Sasuke went around the couch and sat next to Naruto. Naruto crawled onto Sasuke's lap and wrapped his legs around the other boy.

"Make me ramen, pleeeease." Naruto purred seductively.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Because you can make it yourself, Dobe."

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!"

"If you don't want to be called that leave my house then!"

"Fine!" Naruto got off from Sasuke's lap and walked over to the door. With a last 'bastard' he left.

Sasuke put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Naruto..."

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

"Oh Shika-kun! I'm sooooooo happy you came back eaaaarly." Ino slurred. Shikamaru sighed at her druken state and mutter an incorherent 'troublesome'. "Hey look, it's startiiing to raaaain."

Shikamaru pulled the drunk blonde under the trees and made her sit in his lap. Ino giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Shikamaru sighed again.

"Heeeey, isn't that, like, Naaaaruuuuto?" The girl pointed to a blonde figure in the rain hunched up in a upright ball with her empty saké bottle. Shikamaru looked at the dark figure and motioned for Ino to get up. The drunk girl did as told and they started to walk over there but stopped as a dark figure with an umbrella came out into the rain. It rained harder now making the two figures but dark colors in the grey maze of drops.

Shikamaru watched as the new figure bent down to Naruto's hunched down height and get smacked in the face. The umbrella dropped in a puddle and the figure crouched down again. The little bit of blonde left visable turned toward the figure. They paused then the figure seemed to hugged the boy and pick him up, leaving the umbrella as it walked away prize in hand.

Shikamaru smile and told Ino to stay in the trees as he went over and got the umbrella.

"Thaaaaank you, Shika!" Ino gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and they walked home together, though the rain never came up.

Before they left though, Shikamaru looked at the place where the two people were talking and smiled. "Good luck, Sasuke." he whispered.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Sasuke roughly moved the towel over the blonde hair.

"Ouch, Sasuke! Those are still my ears, they're just transformed!" Naruto shouted and took the towel away from Sasuke.

"Dobe, why don't you just transform your ears back?"

"Don't call me 'Dobe', Teme!"

Sasuke held his hands up in defence, "Okay, okay sorry. Here, Naruto, give me the towel, I'll be gentler this time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and handed the larger boy the towel. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have got so upset over ramen.

"That's why I love you, you stand up for what you love." Sasuke rubbed the fox ears between his fingers and Naruto purred softly. "What do you think if we peirced your ear?"

"Eeek! No! My beautiful ear!" Naruto backed away and fell off the couch , covering his ears. " Besides I love you too, I should stand up for you instead of ramen anyday..." He looked away shamefully.

Sasuke took Naruto's chin in his hand and made the blonde face him. "Hm, so cute." he muttered. "Naruto, you've had ramen alot longer then you've had me. I don't expect you to give up something that means so much to you because of me. It makes me feel guilty when you do that."

Naruto leaned foward and kissed him. Sasuke leaned foward and they kissed again. And again. And again. Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the couch and landed inbetween the blondes legs. He pushed his pale hand up the blonde's wet, tight shirt.

He paused and looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke proceeded to take Naruto's shirt off, unzipping the silver zipper and leeting it fall off the tan shoulders. He put his warm lips to Naruto's damp skin on his chest and sucked the water the remained from the leaked shirt. His narrow tongue escaped from his pale lips and allowed it to lead the suckers to Naruto's open neck.

"Mmmmm..." Naruto moaned and giggled as Sasuke's vibrating lips tickled his neck. Sasuke's eyes looked at Naruto's pleasured face and slid down to the boy's nipple and sucked, nipped it and torchered it raw.

Sasuke sat up and Naruto removed the petty shirt and Sasuke continued his journey downward to the obvious erection trying to escape the already too tight pants. How was Naruto not crying in pain? A question that will never be answered because never asked as the Uchiha unzipped the tiny zipper and pulled the pants down, releasing the poor thing that was stuck beneath it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as the cool air touched it. Sasuke unzipped his pants and released his own trapped organ and bent down and licked the tip of Naruto and took his whole thing in his mouth.

"So...uhhh...this is...ahhh...the-the... the thing you do ...with the...ahhhhh... tooth brush in the morning..." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's comment and the blonde moaned some more and bucked. Sasuke held the hips down and when he tasted the precum in his mouth he stopped and looked at Naruto's frustrated face and smiled.

"Naru-chan...so cute..." Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if he was going to burst from all this heat and paused as Naruto took his hand and started sucking on his fingers. "...Wait..floor..." Sasuke said and they moved on to the floor, fingers never leaving Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke removed his hand from the tanned boy's mouth and positioned them at the entreance. Naruto nodded and Sasuke put a saliva coaxed finger in, Naruto tensed but as soon as he relaxed Sasuke entered another finger.

"...Sasuke!...that...wierd...hah..." Sasuke didn't move but he felt Naruto forcing himself to relax. He sissored the the hole and Naruto whimpered in pain. Sasuke stopped and added a thrid finger for good measures and took the used to be coaxed in saliva fingers out.

Naruto sat up and leaned into Sasuke's legs and took the other boy into his mouth as much as possible. Sasuke grabbed the carpet as much as possible and kept himslef from bucking until Naruto stopped and waited for Sasuke to pick him up and position him where needed.

Sasuke slowly place Naruto down so he entered the precious area slowly. Naruto clenched his eyes in pain and dug his nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he entered Naruto more and more.. "Ahhhhh...Naruto..."

Naruto let go as he got used to Sasuke being in him andtold the other male to move. Sasuke started slowly and moved his way in and out, in and out, faster and faster.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and didn't know what he did, but Naruto liked it and it was deep enough for him so he hit he spot again and got the same reaction. He grabbed Naruto's neglected organ and shifted his hadn with his movement.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" Naruto repeated over and over in true bliss.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he came and thrusted Naruto until the tanned boy came.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came and laid somewhat limp on the floor in Sasuke's arm's, breathing heavily. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and closed his eyes. Not to long after. Naruto kissed Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

**mylaptoisbeingscrewysothisistheimaginarylinethatseperatesitothestorysobehappyimdoingthis**

** I dont know should I make this a story or a two shot? (yes there is one more chapter, though most likely its gonna be shorted then this...) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

bLAH.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Naruto looked at the _I love you _that was engraved into the white gold engagement ring. He put it on his finger loosely and admired the small saphires that were beaded in a circle around it. Somewhat tottering down the road he walked towards the ramen stand where he was going to meet Hinata, the only one to know about his and Sasuke's relationship.

He took the ring off once again the look at the carvings.

"Bwoof," Naruto said as someone bump into him and he dropped the ring. His eyes widened and he chased after the rolling object untill someone stepped on it and picked it up.

"What's this?" The girl admired it and looked at Naruto.

"Can I have it back please?" Naruto held out his hand.

"Where'd you get this?" She looked at it.

"It was a gift, so can I have it back?" Naruto asked again.

"A gift? You must of stole it my; mom sold this to Sasuke-kun a few weeks ago."

"Give it back..." Naruto said and held out his hand.

"No, I like it." She said and walked away. Naruto stood there looking at where the girl was standing.Tears swelled up in his eyes and he ran foward and passed the ramen stand. Hinata cameout and caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto wait! STOP!" Hinata yelled and Naruto stopped. They were away from all the people, in an alleyway. "Naruto? N-naruto what's wrong?" She said calmly.

"My -hic- my engagment ring -hucp- the-the girl -hic- waaaaaaaaaah!" Hinata couldn't understand a single word he said so she patted his back and cooed his to calm down. He sat down on the ground and calmed himself some.

"Okay now t-tell me in tthe human language."

"Sasuke gave me -hic- an engagment ring this morning -hic- and I was looking at it and dropped it and -hic- a girl picked it up and walked away with it -hic-." Naruto said and broke out into more tears. Hinata sighed. "I can't face -hic- Sasuke, he'll get mad and -hucp- I can't stand it when Sasuke's mad."

"Naruto-"

"Hinata? Have you seen Naruto?" Hinata turned around to the deep voice. She smiled and walked over to the man.She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"He's sad because he lost the ring, so be nice, okay?" She stood back down the the platforms of her feet and looked back to Naruto before going up to Kiba who was walking by.

Sasuke looked to where Naruto sat and walked over to him. Infront of the blonde he crouched down and looked into the tear filled eyes. "Naruto?"

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I'm sooo sorry!" Naruto cried and curled up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke put his hand on the boy's tan chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "It's okay, Hinata told me. Shhhh, it's alright, it's just a ring, the fact that you care so much makes me soo happy." He kissed the blonde's forehead and dug his hand into his pocket.

Naruto stared at the ring Sasuke held out him and took it. He wiped his eyes and smiled weakly before starting to put the ring on his finger.

Sasuke stopped him and took the ring. Naruto stared at him worry in his eyes. Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's left hand and gently pushed the ring onto Naruto's ring finger. Naruto admired the ring and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself tackle-hugged by Naruto. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

"Naruto..." Sasuke threatened and made Naruto smile and kiss him.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too."

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Okay whatever im bored...


End file.
